


You're My Biggest Fan

by dreamypope



Series: Mayward Week 2020 [4]
Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Canon but set in future, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, JJ is a loving boyfriend, M/M, Nervous Pope, Pancakes!, Pope's in college, lots of fluff, mayward week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26883721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamypope/pseuds/dreamypope
Summary: "Hey, you've got this, okay?" JJ said with a soft voice.Pope nodded, chewing on his lower lip."Are you gonna wait?" he asked JJ then.JJ smiled, looked at him like there even wasn't any other possible option. "Of course, darling. I'm not going anywhere."---Or Pope is nervous and JJ comforts him.
Relationships: JJ & Pope (Outer Banks), JJ/Pope (Outer Banks)
Series: Mayward Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956409
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	You're My Biggest Fan

**Author's Note:**

> Mayward Week 2020 !!
> 
> DAY 4 established relationship + "I'm not going anywhere."
> 
> Check out more content on Tumblr @maywardweek2020.
> 
> Enjoy!

Pope hadn't been able to fall asleep last night despite being curled up in JJ's safe and warm embrace. It was very telling. His presence usually eased Pope's nerves. JJ had quietly chatted with him about all sorts of nonsense to distract Pope from his anxious thoughts, but soon he'd fallen asleep, his breathing soft and relaxed by Pope's side. And well, JJ deserved a good night's sleep, having had his fair share of sleepless nights in the past. So Pope had lied awake alone, his mind running a hundred miles a minute and stared at the ceiling. He must've dozed off some time because the last thing he remembers from the night was him trying to match his breathing with JJ's even and calm exhales and inhales. JJ had once told him before bed how it had helped him for years, even before they were together, and it appears that JJ's breathing helped Pope as well. 

Pope woke with a slight jump as his alarm went off. It was a pain to even try to keep his eyes open at first. His body ached from all the tension, and a pounding headache was starting to build up in his skull from getting too little sleep. Today wasn't the right day to complain about lack of sleep, though. He needed a positive mindset more than ever. Okay, the morning seemed kind of nice, Pope had to admit. Streaks of sunshine were seeping into their bedroom from the large window, painting everything in a warm yellow glow. He distantly heard quiet noise coming from the kitchen, and a delicious scent took over his senses. The sheets beside him were cold already. Pope smiled to himself and stretched, allowing himself to focus on the present moment for just a few minutes. He could really stay here like this, lazy and safe and ready to be taken care of by his blond blessing of a boyfriend.

But Pope had his first-ever serious job interview in a few hours and this didn't exactly allow him to feel peaceful today. One of his college professors had mentioned an internship option to work as a forensic pathologist's assistant in a local company a month ago.  _ This was huge. _ Pope had rushed to him right after the class had ended and asked for all the details. He'd pushed himself extra hard for these past weeks now because it was an opportunity he just couldn't miss. Although Pope knew there wasn't anything he could do or change at this moment anymore, his nerves still got the best of him. He hadn't been quite that anxious for a long time. With a groan, Pope forced himself to get up from bed, pulled on a pair of sweatpants he'd left lying on the floor yesterday and made his way out of the bedroom.

"Good morning, sunshine," he was greeted by JJ, who was busy preparing breakfast by the kitchen counter. A loving smile appeared on his lips as soon as he noticed Pope.

Pope walked up to JJ, wrapped his arms around his waist from behind, and pressed a quick kiss against his cheek. JJ instantly leaned into his touch, scrunched his nose in his adorable JJ way. Pope melted, forgetting all his worry for a second.

"How come you're calling  _ me  _ sunshine when you're literally looking like this?" he asked teasingly, amused by his boyfriend's whole existence yet again.

JJ's hair was messy and ruffled from sleeping, and his whole face was looking too soft to handle, eyes bright. It didn't help that he was wearing Pope's old navy blue T-shirt and his cute morning voice was still very much present. Damn, could he really still be falling in love with JJ even more with every new morning?

JJ just smiled and turned himself to face Pope, placing his flour-covered hands on Pope's bare shoulders. 

"Sorry that I fell asleep so early yesterday," he said then. "But hey, I figured I could make it up to you by making breakfast!"

He gazed into Pope's eyes, all loving and comforting. His smile was literally brighter than the morning sun in the kitchen. Pope wanted to poke the dimples on his cheeks.

"Yeah, 's okay," Pope replied and smirked. "At least one of us is well-rested and looking as cute as ever."

JJ let out a laugh.

"Well, it's a win-win situation because I  _ love _ your grumpy just-woke-up-and-desperately-need-a-coffee-and-a-kiss face," he said smugly.

"Who said I need a kiss?" Pope asked playfully, stealing a raspberry from the plate over JJ's shoulder.

JJ pecked a kiss on his lips quickly. "I did!"

And even before Pope got the opportunity to kiss him back properly, JJ left from his arms quickly and resumed his actions by the counter.

Pope took his chance to peak over JJ's shoulder to see what he was making. "You know you're such a tease, right?"

"Yep," JJ said casually, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "Now stop distracting me and go sit down!"

"Okay, okay, whatever you demand!" Pope said with a laugh after stealing another berry from JJ.

JJ smacked his hand away and gave him a look: "You want to starve today, huh?"

Pope was defeated. With a pleased grin, he took a seat at his usual chair by their table from where he could still see JJ skillfully moving around the kitchen. Ever since they'd finally rented an apartment together, JJ had claimed the kitchen his territory. He'd insisted on taking care of the meals, while Pope was busy with all of his college work. At first, it had surprised Pope how amazing of a cook JJ was, but later coming to think of it, it was kind of logical. This kid had practically raised himself. Pope adored how carefree and relaxed JJ always looked when he got to experiment in the kitchen. And well, Pope was full every day. It almost felt like he hadn't left Mama Heyward's delicious meals behind back at home. He wouldn't want it any other way.

After a minute, JJ walked over, carrying two plates of pancakes with him. Pope's stomach rumbled eagerly. 

"Here you go," JJ said while placing Pope's plate in front of him. "Your favourites, fresh berries and chocolate sauce."

Pope loved him  _ so much _ , oh my god. "You keep spoiling me, don't you?"

"Yes, because you deserve that," JJ replied and kissed Pope's forehead before sitting down opposite of him.

For a moment, they ate in silence and Pope's anxiety was starting to kick in again. He set his fork down before finishing because he felt like he was about to literally throw up any second now. JJ immediately noticed and locked his eyes with Pope.

"Nervous about the interview?" he asked with worry lacing his voice, although they both already knew the answer. 

Pope hadn't been able to shut up with his ramblings for the better half of yesterday. JJ practically hadn't been able to leave his side at all because Pope wanted to rehearse his answers. It had taken him a lot of convincing to finally get Pope to relax and watch a movie before bed. JJ had finally calmed him down by recalling Pope's crazy scholarship interview story. They'd both laughed and agreed that it would be basically impossible for another interview to go that awfully again. Pope had admitted that this would probably remain his craziest experience and no other application process would top that mess.

"Yeah," Pope breathed out, picking up the fork again and flipping it in his fingers. "I just-, I don't want to blow my chance and, and what if I mess up, I'll be beating myself up for it for months then."

He sighed, but JJ was quick to grab his hand over the table, searching for Pope's eyes. 

"You can't be so hard on yourself, love," JJ began, stroking his thumb gently over Pope's hand and keeping the reassuring eye contact. "Look, you're working on getting a degree in this field right now, and you're smart, you're- you're passionate about that stuff."

He paused briefly and chuckled. "You think any of these other candidates have been obsessed with dead bodies their whole lives?"

This made Pope chuckle, too.

"You've got everything they need and more," JJ continued, holding nothing but love and pride in his stare. "And if the recruiters fail to see this, well it's their loss honestly. You've done everything you could to prepare yourself for this. It goes how it goes, I'm still so proud of you."

JJ raised Pope's hand to his mouth and pressed his lips against his skin gently. Pope closed his eyes and breathed in deeply before letting the air out through his mouth. When he looked back into JJ's blue eyes, they were shining with an emotion Pope could only describe as utter admiration.

"What would I do without you, huh?" he asked softly.

JJ smiled against Pope's hand, let it drop. "You've got this."

And Pope nodded because for once he was sure of himself. JJ's words always brought him back to his senses. He felt his breathing relax gradually again.

JJ was the one to broke their silent trance, standing up and taking their plates. Pope glanced at the clock and almost jumped up. He needed to start getting ready  _ now _ .

"Go get yourself dressed and let me clean it up here or else we'll be late!" JJ told him from the sink, already quick to wash the dishes.

Pope headed to the shower right away. He mentally thanked himself for preparing his suit yesterday. He'd spent most of his precious time fooling around with JJ and feeling uncontrollably nervous at the same time this whole morning. Honestly, he was going through a real rollercoaster of emotions right now and really needed to get a grip before the big moment. Getting dressed, Pope took a look of himself in the mirror and silently repeated JJ's words to regain his focus: "You've got everything they need and more, you've got this."

"Hey, you know I can hear you talking to yourself, right?" JJ yelled from the living room.

Pope swore he could hear the smile in his voice. Glancing in the mirror for the last time, he exited their room. JJ was already waiting by the front door, car keys in his hand and ready to leave. He let out a teasing whistle at the sight of Pope, all dressed up and glowing.

"Looking handsome, golden boy," he stated. "Let's go now!"

Pope kissed JJ on his way out and raced to the car, JJ laughing as he followed. Yes, he could be heading to the most important interview of his life, but this didn't mean he couldn't act a little silly to make his boyfriend laugh. They were both breathless once they got in the car.

Pope stayed silent during the journey, focusing on his breathing. JJ had offered to drive, and Pope was so thankful for that because his hands were sweating again and he honestly couldn't deal with driving right now. The traffic was hectic, but somehow JJ remained calm and collected, softly singing along to the songs playing on the radio and shooting Pope reassuring glances every once in a while. Pope breathed out a sigh once they came to a stop. JJ grabbed his hand over the gearbox and squeezed. Pope managed a nervous smile.

"Hey, you've got this, okay?" JJ said with a soft voice.

Pope nodded, chewing on his lower lip. 

"Are you gonna wait?" he asked JJ then.

JJ smiled, looked at him like there even wasn't any other possible option. "Of course, darling.  ** I'm not going anywhere. ** "

Pope wanted to cry of happiness. JJ had no idea how much his support helped him.  _ I've got this. _

JJ let go of his hand then, pulled him in for a quick kiss.

"Now go and blow their minds, smartypants!" he said with a grin.

Pope pushed the door open and hopped out. JJ's enthusiastic smile and a thumbs-up was the last thing he saw before entering the building. And Pope wasn't nervous anymore. How could he be if he got his biggest fan waiting for him right there?

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @dreamypope!
> 
> Thanks for reading! Feedback is super appreciated :)


End file.
